


like a cat

by veLEvet



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/veLEvet
Summary: Yeeun is a very, very tired college student. She doesn't believe her eyes when she sees a large cat dancing in the middle of a shopping centre. She didn't even know cats could dance.Yujin works at a cat cafe and sometimes has to wear a cat costume to advertise the cafe at the mall. One day, a very tired and loud girl stops to watch Yujin dance.





	like a cat

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea given to me by a friend and as per the theme of the fic i was very sleepy writing this it's 4am sorry for typos or missing words
> 
> i will create the yeeujin ship myself.

Yeeun drags her feet slowly across the ground, keeping her eyes on the ground as she does so. She can’t bring herself to move any faster, she’s too tired, so she just settles for trudging her way through the outdoor shopping centre she’s in.

 

She hasn’t gotten a proper night’s sleep in a week, what with finals being this week. She’s spent all of her time working on her end-of-semester assignments and studying for finals. She’s already finished one final, and she has two days off before her next three. She needs a break, so she’s out looking for something to relieve her stress. Except Yeeun feels like a damn zombie, and she’s walking as slowly and heavily as one too.

 

Yeeun needs coffee.

 

She glances around and slowly blinks, finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She doesn’t see any coffee shops immediately, but there’s always one somewhere. She just has to find one. Yeeun keeps walking through the centre, a little more alert as she looks around.

 

Yeeun sees a Starbucks, but isn’t really feeling that long of a line, or a place so hectic. She keeps looking around, and she doesn’t really see any place more home-y. She sees a pizza shop, some fashion outlets, a dancing cat, a record store (she remembers suddenly that she has a lot of albums she needs to buy), and- hang on. She stops and turns her head towards something. Is that a dancing cat?

 

Yeeun squints her eyes. There’s a large cat standing on its back paws, dancing cutely. She thinks for a moment that she’s officially lost it from sleep deprivation, that she’s hallucinating a dancing cat, but some people around her are stopped to record the cat. Yeeun doesn’t fully think that they’re all having a group hallucination, so maybe that cat is real.

 

Yeeun just walks closer to the dancing cat, but sure to not get too close as to get in its way of dancing. She stares at the cat in awe, unable to believe that there’s a real, live cat dancing (it’s someone in a cat costume, but Yeeun’s tired enough to believe it’s real). It’s dancing really _well_ too, copying some famous choreography to advertise a nearby cat cafe. Yeeun can recognize the dance vaguely, and the cat is humming along to the song somewhat. Yeeun just nods her head to the rhythm, mumbling to herself as she recalls the words and the chants to go along with the song.

 

A few beats pass, and suddenly Yeeun remembers the chant, and she just loudly blurts out “RENDEZVOUS,” as part of the song. Some of the people who gather around the dancing cat jump at the sudden shout, and the cat even seems a little startled, but the cat keeps dancing and everyone else pays little heed to Yeeun. Yeeun just keeps shouting the chants as she remembers them, hyping up this cool cat as much as she can.

 

When it gets to the chorus, Yeeun sluggishly dances along, swaying her shoulders like in the choreography. The cat seems to notice her and it points at Yeeun before pointing at the ground beside it, and Yeeun just gawks, pointing at herself.

 

“Me?!” Yeeun asks, but she finds herself walking to the spot the cat overlord pointed out to her. She’d follow this large cat into battle.

 

The cat’s head is turned towards her expectantly, and Yeeun takes that as her cue to keep dancing, so she dances like she does before but adds some more energy to it. She and this cat are tearing up the dance together. Yeeun’s dancing with a cat. Yeeun wonders if she’s actually hallucinating after all.

 

She probably is, but she’s not gonna snap out of the hallucination, not when the next part of the song is the rap.

 

Yeeun starts shouting the words, surprising everyone with how she knows them all. There’s a amused laugh from the cat, and Yeeun feels accomplished to have made the cat overlord laugh. Suddenly Yeeun feels a wave of energy come over her, waking her up for the rest of the song.

 

When the song is over (there aren’t any instrumentals either, they’re just dancing to dead noise), Yeeun turns to the cat overlord and bows to it, and it bows back to her and waves its paws. The cat turns to everyone else in the crowd who gathered around, and it gestures towards the way of a nearby cat cafe. Yeeun sees the words on the cat’s sash too advertising the cafe. Yeeun figures she should go…

 

But Yeeun sees as the cat starts to leave, and Yeeun just blinks. She doesn’t want the large cat to leave her yet…

 

Yeeun follows the cat as the cat walks to a spot beside the cafe and sit down on a step towards an employee restricted area. Suddenly the cat grabs its head and… pulls it off?

 

“Gasp, you’re a person…” Yeeun whispers in bewilderment.

 

The cat seems to hear Yeeun say that, and she looks up at her, eyebrows knit together. “Did… Did you not think I was?”

 

Yeeun blinks. “I haven’t slept in 34 hours.”

 

“Ah.” The cat just nods, “That… explains a lot.”

 

Yeeun tilts her head. “Does it…?”

 

“No offense, but you seem really out of it.” Yet the cat smiles, “And really easy to amuse.”

 

Yeeun smiles too, growing a little sheepish. “I like cats… I didn’t know they could dance, though.”

 

The cat just giggles, her wide smile reflecting in her eyes. Yeeun feels a warm feeling spread through her chest.

 

“Say… what’s a girl doing dancing in the middle of a mall pretending to be a cat?” Yeeun asks. She’s still confused and a little in shock that the cat overlord turned out to be a cute girl.

 

The cat raises an eyebrow. “It’s to advertise the cafe.” She tilts her head and lets out a smug hum, “We have kittens.”

 

Yeeun gasps softly. “Real kittens?”

 

The girl laughs some and lowers her head. “Yeah, they’re real. Real cute.”

 

“I wanna see kittens…” Yeeun whines, prodding her fingers together.

 

Catgirl stands up and steps beside Yeeun, gesturing towards the cafe entrance with her arm. “You should get some coffee too. You sound dead.”

 

“Oh… That’s a good idea…” Yeeun mumbles. She follows the cat into the cafe, and as soon as Yeeun steps inside, she falls in love.

 

Yeeun watches the kittens with wide eyes, but according to the rules that the cat overlord is trying to tell her, Yeeun can’t touch them yet. She has to take off her shoes and wash her hands, which Yeeun does, and as soon as the cat overlord says it’s okay, Yeeun immediately runs towards a group of kittens, sliding on her knees into the middle of them all. She falls forward and wraps her arms around two of the kittens, bringing them closer as they start to lick her face. She laughs as the kittens flock to her, and she pets every single one of them.

 

Soon Yeeun watches as someone walks over to her and kneels beside her. Yeeun picks a cat off her face and sits up some to get a better look, and it’s that girl who was in the cat costume earlier. She’s changed out of the costume and is instead in a polo and black jeans and an apron, her uniform. Yeeun’s eyes flicker down to a tag on the girl’s apron. It reads ‘Yujin.’

 

Yujin holds out a drink for Yeeun, smiling faintly. “Here.”

 

Yeeun takes the iced coffee from Yujin without a second thought, but she realizes that she’s missing an important step. “Hang on, hang on… I’ll pay.” She pats her jeans with her free hand before she narrows her eyes, looking around at the cats surrounding her. “Which one of you stole my wallet.” She says flatly, pouting her lips with a glare.

 

Yujin points at one of the cats laying on a leather wallet. “Spot did.” She giggles, “But don’t worry about it, okay? You’re scaring me a little with how loopy you are.”

 

Yeeun looks up at Yujin with wide eyes, her heart swelling from the kind gesture. “But… But…”

 

“If you’re gonna try to refuse it, don’t bother. Your dancing got a lot more people to stop and watch, and then they all came here, so the coffee is me saying thank you too. It’s not just because your loopiness is concerning…” Yujin mumbles, glancing away.

 

Yeeun opens her mouth to argue, but she yawns instead, and she realizes she really needs the coffee. She takes a sip from the straw and closes her eyes. Already the caffeine hits her system and she feels a little more alert. When she opens her eyes, Yeeun glances at Yujin, who’s just watching her with a flustered look and twisted lips.

 

“You’re cute.” Yeeun says.

 

She’s more awake, but not awake enough to filter how that comes out of her mouth.

 

Yujin’s eyes shoot wide the second Yeeun says it, but she covers it up by laughing and shaking her head, looking away with rosy cheeks. “See, you’re _really_ out of it. You’re speaking nonsense.”

 

Yeeun shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. I mean it!”

 

“Come back again when you’ve actually had a good night’s sleep and tell me that, and _maybe_ I’ll believe you.” Yujin huffs. “You thought I was a real cat at first.”

 

“I-” Yeeun has to pause. Yujin has a point. “...Okay, maybe, but only because you’re like…” Yujin curls her wrist like it’s a cat paw, “Nyah.”

 

“Nyah?” Yujin repeats with an amused voice, smiling.

 

“Yeah. Nyah. Like a cat.” Yeeun curls her wrist again, and she realizes that maybe she’s proving Yujin’s point even more by what she’s saying. Yeeun just glances to the side, pursing her lips with her cheeks dusted a slight pink. “Maybe I am speaking nonsense…”

 

Yujin just smiles a little wider and stands up again, dusting herself off. “I need to get back to work.” She says, looking at Yeeun, who’s drinking from her coffee and scratching a kitten behind the ear. The sight of Yeeun like that makes Yujin adjust her apron and draw in a quick breath, flustered. “Please get some sleep. I’m begging you.”

 

“I will after my finals are over-”

 

“Please sleep now.”

 

Yeeun pouts and sags her shoulders with a sigh. Yujin has a point. Again. “Okay…”

 

“Thank you.” Yujin says, and she turns away, “Good luck on your finals.”

 

Yeeun grins widely to hear it and says the first thing that comes to mind. “Thanks! You too!”

 

Yujin smiles to herself before she walks away. “Heh, thanks…”

 

And when Yeeun turns back to the cats, she’s still smiling to herself, though she soon realizes that she just said “you too” to Yujin when Yujin was wishing her good luck on her finals. Yujin probably doesn’t even have finals. Yeeun slaps her hand over her eyes, embarrassed.

 

Yeeun really needs sleep.

* * *

 

When Yeeun finishes her finals (somehow) and her semester is over, she finds herself back at the shopping centre. She actually slept the night before, and she isn’t a lifeless zombie like she was the last time she was there, so she hopes things go smoother this time around.

 

There’s no dancing cat in the mall square, so Yeeun goes straight to the cat cafe. She takes her shoes off and washes her hands, though she goes straight to the counter. The workers are busy making drinks for the few patrons there, but Yeeun watches as one of them finishes making an order and sets it out for pickup. The worker then heads over to the counter to take the person waiting’s order.

 

“Hi! What can I get for-” She stops herself when she lays eyes on Yeeun, “you…”

 

Yeeun just grins faintly. “Iced coffee, I think? I can’t remember what I got the last time I was here, honestly, but… Yeah.”

 

Yujin picks up a cup from the stack and writes on the side of it. “I remember.” She says softly, and she eventually smiles to herself, “You don’t look half as dead as you did last time.”

 

“I actually had a good night’s sleep for once last night!” Yeeun says proudly.

 

Yujin laughs. “Your eyes don’t look nearly as purple this time. That’s good.”

 

“I slept for like seventeen hours!”

 

“Wow, any more and it would’ve been considered a coma.” Yujin teases with a giggle. Yeeun laughs some too, and eventually Yujin lets out a breath and calms herself. “It’s good to see you back. And alive.”

 

Yeeun lowers her head and smiles to herself, playing with her hands on the counter. “Well, you told me to come back after I rested some, so…”

 

Yujin blinks as she works on making Yeeun’s drink, tilting her head while thinking to herself. “I… never told you _that…_ ” She says under her breath.

 

Yeeun shakes her head, a blush tinting her cheeks. “No, but… You wouldn’t believe me when I said it before, so I had to come back for you to actually believe me.” She draws in a sharp breath, “You’re really cute. That wasn’t the sleep deprivation talking. That was probably the only coherent thing I said the whole time I was here…”

 

Yujin’s grateful she wasn’t holding Yeeun’s drink when she admitted that, or else Yujin would’ve dropped it. Her eyes widen from surprise and she looks at Yeeun, her face entirely flushed. “I-”

 

“Do you want to go out sometime?” Yeeun asks suddenly.

 

Yujin still looks surprised, but she eventually just smiles widely and lets out a flustered giggle, glancing down at the coffee in her hands. “Yeah, that… That sounds like a lot of fun.” She looks up to meet Yeeun’s eye for a second before glancing away again, grabbing a sleeve for Yeeun’s drink. She takes a marker and writes something on the sleeve before sliding it onto the cup and handing Yeeun her coffee. “Just let me know, okay?”

 

Yeeun grins brightly when Yujin agrees, feeling like a weight’s been lifted off her shoulders. She takes her coffee from Yujin, and when she does, she sees the numbers written across the coffee sleeve. It just makes Yeeun smile wider. “I’ll see you around sometime then?”

 

Yujin nods eagerly. “Mhm! I can’t wait!” She laughs some to herself, “Get some sleep before then, though!”

 

Yeeun laughs to hear it. “You too!”

 

It’s only when Yeeun’s halfway out the door that she realizes how she said “you too” again in a context where it made no sense too. She frowns. She has nothing to blame for that but her own awkwardness.

* * *

Yeeun messages Yujin later that evening.

 

**_[Yeeun: 18:04] hey, this is the girl from the cafe! i’m yeeun btw!_ **

 

**_[Yujin: 18:05] hi!! good timing, i just got out of work haha_ **

 

 **_[Yujin: 18:05] so… when did you want to go do something? i’m free pretty much whenever, you just need to let me know when heehee_ ** **^.^**

 

**_[Yujin: 18:58] yeeun...?_ **

 

**_[Yeeun: 19:13] OMG_ **

 

**_[Yeeun: 19:13] I’M SO SORRY I FELL ASLEEP_ **

 

**_[Yujin: 19:15] THE-_ **

 

**_[Yujin: 19:15] WOW_ **

 

**_[Yeeun: 19:15] heehee… at least i’m getting sleep? :D_ **

 

**_[Yujin: 19:16] you’re lucky you’re cute…_ **

 

Yeeun just giggles to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up from Yujin’s message.

 

Yujin’s sweet and playful, but also a little snappy.

 

Yujin really is like a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> au/writing twt: haseulhae  
> au/writing curiouscat: veLEvet


End file.
